Where Is The Other One?
by cclarasdoctor
Summary: "I know where he will be. Where he'll always be. If the Doctor is still the Doctor, he will have my back..." But what if he didn't? What if the Doctor hadn't returned in time to save Clara? Deep Breath AU. Rated T for violence. Oneshot.


**A/N: Watching Deep Breath for a third time while writing this...trying to get my grandma interested into it, and failing. **

**The one thing she's said. "Attack eyebrows? Do they come to life and eat people or something?"**

**"No..."**

**"From what you've told me about this show, I wouldn't be surprised."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, I'm just borrowing.**

Clara's breath caught in her throat as the flaming torch was revealed. The piercing gaze of the...what was it the Doctor called them? Droids?...seemed to stare into her soul as it threatened to do whatever it took to drive the information of _the other one, _out of her.

"Where is the other one?" It asked again, advancing closer. The fire-wielding arm hovered closer and closer to her face. She drew in a shaky breath, staring at it warily as she backed away.

"I don't know." She replied honestly. "But I know where he will be. Where he'll always me. If the Doctor is still the Doctor..." She extended her hand behind her. "He will have my back.

Her heart pounded so loudly she was surprised no one heard it. The beat grew faster with every moment that passed that her hand remained empty. She closed her eyes and her breathing sped up. "I'm right, aren't I? Please let me be right." She whispered. "God please let me be right."

But she wasn't.

No hand seized hers. She risked a glance behind her, and couldn't help but choke out a dry sob. The Doctor wasn't there. He really had left her.

So the droid came closer. Clara ran. "Hold her." He demanded. Two others grabbed her, squeezing her shoulders tight as they pushed her back to where she'd been standing before. "Let me go!" She shouted, in an unfortunately pleading tone. "Doctor!" She cried desperately, but of course, he didn't come. The droid stepped even closer to her, holding both weapon-wielding hands near her face. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as the fierce heat threatened to come nearer and nearer.

"Where is the other one?"

"I don't know." Her voice shook, but remained confident and strong. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Her eyes flickered back and forth from the droid to its weapon. A million thoughts swarmed through her head at once. Mostly about that terrifying flame in front of her...

But the main one was, where is the Doctor? Was this man really..._that _different from _her _Doctor?

The hands gripping her shoulders squeezed tighter, and the flame made contact with her skin. The left side of her neck burned with pain as the torch was pressed roughly and forcefully. She let out a cry of pain and flinched back, but her restraints wouldn't allow enough movement for her to escape the pain.

"Where is the other one?" It repeated, finally drawing back.

"I don't know..." Clara raised a hand to her neck with a wince. It hurt...but it was manageable. She was strong. She could handle it.

But then she heard the horrible clashing of screeching metal. A long, rusty blade shot out from the top of its wrist, causing Clara's breathing to speed up dramatically as she tried to flinch away again. A slash flew across her forehead, just above her eye, and on her shoulder. She pressed her lips together, determined not to cry out again, and just concentrated on keeping her breathing even. Blood welled from the deep attack sites. She pressed a hand to her eye. "Doctor..." Somehow, that one word seemed to give her hope. Something in her told her that he wasn't gone for good.

"Where is the other one?"

This time she didn't reply. Just raised her head and stared at the monster defiantly.

And it continued. Another slash was sent across her torso, and several across her leg,, each of the cuts deep and dangerous. She bit her tongue in a desperate attempt not to cry out. A bit of blood trickled out of her mouth, an obvious result of biting it too hard. Then, she was burned again.

Tears streamed down her face as she called the Doctor's name over and over again. She put all her weight on her uninjured leg, only to earn a slash to that one as well right above her knee.

"Where is the other one?"

The blood flowing from her forehead shielded her vision. Clara felt her legs growing weaker, and her head growing lighter as the blood loss began to take its toll on her body. Unconsciousness threatened to take her, but she wouldn't let it.

"I...don't...know..."

Then a huge metal fist bore down on her face. She gasped as he head jerked to the side, sending her reeling back against the things holding her. Finally, they released her, letting her slump to the ground. Her head hit the floor with a thud, and she cried out weakly. She rolled onto her back, opening her eyes into slits to see the droid crouched over her.

"Where is the other one?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but didn't get the chance as she heard a familiar voice coming from the other side of the room..

"Behind you."

* * *

The Doctor pulled off his mask. "Hello, hello, rubbish robots from the dawn of time! Thank you for all the gratuitous information!" He pulled his sonic screwdriver from the clutches of the droid, and plugged it in. "This is your power source. And feeble though it is, I can use it to blow this whole room if I see one thing I don't like. And that includes karaoke and mimes, so take no chances."

* * *

Clara was only half aware of what was happening around her. The blow to her head caused her mind to feel fuzzy, and her vision to blur. She tried lifting her head up off the ground, but all it did was make her feel worse. Through the cloud that was her vision, she saw that horrible...terrifying monster walking away from her towards some other man that had entered the room at some point. She didn't recognize him...didn't know who he was, but all she knew was that she was glad he was here. She couldn't quite make out what he was saying, but that deep, secure voice brought her a bit of comfort.

Before she knew it, the room was full. More droids came in, and...did a giant potato just fall from the sky?

Through her dazed, confused self, she knew that where she was right now, lying on the floor in the middle of all the action, she was in danger. She began breathing heavily, opened her eyes, and reached out an arm in determination. She began dragging herself towards the corner of the room, each movement sending pain shooting up her body. A thick trail of blood followed, leaving her both equally exhausted and disgusted as she finally made it to...or what could be considered...safety.

Clara's rolled onto her back, holding a hand to her chest as she desperately tried to catch her breath. Each inhalation left her more and more tired.

Through the sound of clashing metal, terrified yelps, and angry growls, she heard someone say her name. She saw three people, and a dwarf potato man, gathered in the corner of the room, one of them being the man who had come in before. They all turned to look at her, then back at each other again. The man raised his voice angrily, walking away a few steps, then back. He said something to a green woman, then looked at Clara again. Only then did she notice that the potato dwarf was slowly approaching her.

Instinctively, she pressed her palms to the floor as hard as she could, and attempted to scoot away from him. But her efforts were wasted. He knelt beside her, holding a small device in his hand that he ran over her body. Clara called out weakly for the Doctor...that raggedy hair and that huge chin was all that she wanted to see right now. She saw the dwarf say something inaudible to his companions. The man with the lines on his face slowly approached her, kneeling next to her head, and whispering her name.

Almost subconsciously, she reached her hand out towards him. The words, _Run, you clever boy. And remember. _Were fresh behind her lips, but something kept her from uttering what she knew was a sign of her death.

That face, familiar and strange at the same time, was the last thing she saw before she was consumed by blackness.

* * *

"Does anyone else notice that Clara's lying still in the corner of the room?" Jenny asked dubiously.

Jenny, Vastra, Strax and the Doctor all turned around to see the bloody, beating figure out Clara, slumped against the wall. "She's fine." The Doctor assured them.

"She doesn't look fine." Vastra protested. "Strax, take a look at her." Strax nodded in reply, walking away.

"Doctor, what's wrong with you?" Jenny pestered. "She's obviously hurt, and you're just standin' here?"

"She's fine."

"And how do you know that?" Vastra countered.

"She's _breathing. _See?" He gestured towards his injured, but living companion, who's chest was rising and falling faintly.

"Doctor...just because she's breathing doesn't mean she's okay. Did you take any time to look at her injuries?"

"No."

Vastra shook her head in anger, subconsciously sticking her blade through a droid that had approached her from behind.

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something in defense, only to close it again when he heard a feeble voice call his name from behind.

Only then did he truly see how horrid Clara looked...and she was calling for him.

He'd left her...of course he'd had a plan, but she didn't know that. And now she lay on the floor, barely able to hold herself together, calling for him.

A pang shook the Doctor's hearts. Who was he...what was he becoming?

"We'll take care of the droids." Vastra said. "Just go."

Without a second thought, he was at her side in a few swift strides. He knelt next to her head, trying to ignore the annoying beeping coming from Strax's medical scanner.

Clara looked horrible. A huge bruised covered nearly half of the left side of her face, blood was soaking through her dress, although the flow seemed to be slowing, and several deep red marks covered the side of her neck...where she'd apparently been burned.

"Clara..." He buried his face in one of his hands, lowering his head. He heard the rustling noise of something moving slowly across the floor. He opened his eyes to see her bloody, delicate hand, inching weakly towards him from where it had rested at her side. Without even thinking, the Doctor caught it, squeezing it in comfort. Her brown eyes stared up at him with a hurt, sad, yet relieved expression, before they closed again.

"Strax." He blurted with panic.

"She's alive." Strax told him. "But her time is limited."

"Deja Vu." The Doctor said with a small laugh, remembering their last time together in Victorian London.

"Stay with us, boy!" Strax shouted. "You must get her back to your ship, where we can treat her properly."

"Clara." The Doctor patted her cheek. "Clara." A quick check with his fingers on her wrist told him as much as Strax had...she didn't have much more time. "Hold on."

"Doctor..." She murmured, opening her eyes, just slightly.

"Clara, atta girl." For what seemed to be the first time in forever, the Doctor smiled. "We're gonna fix you up. Just hold on a little longer."

"Its you." She blinked up at him, hot tears clouding her vision. "You came back."

"I'll always come back...guess I was a bit slow this time. Come on. Let's get you out of here. Can you walk?"

Even in her state, she gave him the look.

"Right. Of course. Can't walk. Come on, then."

As Clara looked into the Doctor's piercing gaze, as she held his cold, wrinkled hand, and as they exchanged just a few words, she felt safe.

The small conversation had exhausted her. She drew in a shaky breath, letting it out with a sigh, and closed her eyes again. Everything hurt, and the pressuring feeling behind her eyes told her that tears were on the way...but she refused to cry in front of the Doctor.

She felt a bit better with her eyes closed, so decided to stay that way. She heard the Doctor say something, but she wasn't sure what he said or who he was saying it to. Next thing she knew, she felt an arm being slipped under her legs and shoulders, and she was lifted off the ground.

Clara gasped as pain shot through her body. She wrapped an arm around her middle, feeling the blood starting to flow stronger again.

"Hurry, Doctor." She heard Strax shout from behind them.

Clara's breath grew quick and shallow again, and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

"Sorry." The Doctor muttered.

"It hurts." She whispered regretfully.

"I know. It's okay." He picked up the pace a bit as he was being pursued by more droids. He heard the pulsing sound of a gun, and spun around to see Strax firing aimlessly at the lot of them.

"Strax! Come on!"

"Continue without me, sir!" He continued firing, laughing like a maniac. "Prepare to have your death implemented for glory of the Sontaran empire!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and hurried out, trying to keep his pace swift for Clara's sake. She groaned with every step. Her head lulled against his chest are her eyes were shut tightly.

He risked a glance behind him and saw no droids in sight, thanks to Strax. He had a bit of a hard time remembering the way out. His arms were burning from even the lightest girl's weight. He didn't have time to sit and ponder on which way to go. So he chose a direction, and prayed to every god he didn't believe him that it was the right way.

And luckily, it was.

Within minutes, he was out, and back onto the familiar streets of Victorian London. It didn't take long for him to find his way back to Vastra's house, where he knew his TARDIS would be waiting.

The air was still so bitey. He shivered, stopping a moment to shift Clara's weight a bit. He smelled the sharp tang of blood, and could see the stain covering her dress widening. Her face was pale and cold, and she trembled in his grasp. "Hold on, Clara." He found the TARDIS, wincing in disgust at the dinosaur saliva coating it. He squirmed a hand free, and pushed the door open.

His arms were shaking with exhaustion, and he laid Clara gently on the floor, slamming the door shut behind him. He ran up to the console, quickly setting the appropriate coordinates. Moments later, the TARDIS materialized directly under Mancini's, surrounded Vastra, Jenny, and Strax. And unfortunately, a couple droids.

"Doctor!" Vastra shouted. "They won't die." She stabbed one, watching as it fell to the ground, only to rise up again.

"TARDIS will take care of that." He said, rushing back over to Clara. True to his words, the droids soon dropped to the floor, and fell still.

The Doctor lowered his head in worry as he felt Clara's pulse slowly growing weaker. "Strax! I need you." He lifted her again, practically running into the infirmary. Strax was close behind.

"Lay her on the bed." He instructed gruffly, and the Doctor complied.

"What do I do?"

"You _are _the Doctor." Strax reminded him, walking to where Clara lay.

"But not that kind!" He panicked, pacing. "Strax, I can't lose her again."

"I didn't realise you cared so much." Vastra walked in with Jenny close behind, and strolled up to the Doctor.

"Neither did I." He replied simply, biting his thumb nail as he watched Strax tend to the feeble girl. As the Doctor watched, he saw this being almost exactly of the events that took place last time they were in Victorian London. Clara was dying...again. Would he go searching for her again...a different version of her? He couldn't. It was Clara, but it wasn't..._Clara. _But she wasn't going to die. She just wasn't.

"Vastra. What do I do?"

"You could always try what you did last time." She offered, a bit of sarcasm in her cross tone. "Make a bargain with the universe."

"The universe doesn't make bargains." He countered.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. The bloody, beaten, broken girl groaned a bit in pain as Strax muttered annoyed words in her direction. A pang of regret shook the Doctor. This was his fault. Again. She was dying for him...again. Not just dying, but dying for _him._ Again...

"Sir," Strax called after several moments of the Doctor's fretful waiting, making his way over to him. "Her wounds have been wrapped, and her concussion tended to. She should be fine, she just needs rest."

The Doctor blinked in surprise. "But...she was bleeding to death. How could you have healed her so quickly?"

"The technology harvested from the empire of my clone batch provides me with medical technology more superior than your puny mind can process."

"Excuse me, Mister Potato Dwarf?"

"And I suppose, your infirmary supplies provided me with a bit of use." He muttered before sulking away. "Now, where did I put that grenade..."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, then took a moment to watch Clara from the opposite side of the infirmary. She looked peaceful. Content. And beautiful.

"Go to her." Vastra nudged him.

"Its...not really my area..."

"It is now." But the voice didn't belong to Vastra. Clara was watching the Doctor from her bed, tired eyes blinking in his direction. She smiled a bit, and the Doctor couldn't resist walking up to her. He stuck his hands in his pockets, looking down at her a bit awkwardly from her bedside.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey."

"How you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you." Her soft eyes showed how sincere she was.

"I'm just sorry I didn't get there sooner." He lowered his head with regret. It shot up again with he felt a sharp sting on his cheek. Clara was glaring at him, hand lowering back to her side. "You just slapped me!"

"_That,_ is for suddenly abandoning me."

"Hey, I had a plan. And besides, you perform brilliantly on adrenaline!"

"Well, not quite brilliant enough this time 'round I suppose." She laughed a bit.

The Doctor smiled briefly, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Get some rest." And with that, he walked away.

"Wait, Doctor." Clara called weakly for him.

"Hmm?" He turned around, facing her half way.

"Where're you going?"

"Out." He shrugged, walking away. "I've got a million year old robot waiting for me that could use a good reprimand."

**A/N: This entire fic was based off of a dream I had the night after the premiere...what's wrong with me?**

**Review? ;)**


End file.
